Pari Perdu
by Alounet
Summary: Puck n'aurait jamais du parier avec Artie. Slash Puck/Artie.


**Titre** : Pari Perdu

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance/Slash

**Couple** : Puck/Artie

**Avertissements** : Y'a du slash et du lemon!

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB!

**Notes** : Un défi lancé par SecretSecret sur un pairing totalement inconnu, croyez moi ! Le défi atypique était de faire un Artie couchant avec un Puck passif... J'avais quelques mots imposés tels que : défoncer" ; "virginalité" ; "gay" et "film de cul". Aucun des deux ne ferait de fellation à l'autre. Donc aussi bizarre soit-il, je l'ai relevé et voici ce que ça donne !

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Artie était assis dans son fauteuil, face à Puck. Les deux adolescents se trouvaient dans la chambre du premier, au rez-de-chaussée de la maison des Abrahams. Puck regardait partout autour de lui, ignorant le verre de bière que lui avait servit son ami. Il semblait plus stressé que d'ordinaire, ce qui amusa Artie :

-Tu peux encore changer d'avis tu sais ?

-J'ai perdu mon pari mec. J'vais l'faire.

Comme pour se donner du courage et de la contenance, Puck attrapa son verre, le vida d'une seule traite, puis retira sa veste qu'il déposa un peu plus loin derrière lui.

-On peut s'mater _**un film de cul**_ pour se mettre en condition ?

-Okay. Les films sont derrière toi, à côté du meuble télé.

Puck se leva, se dirigeant vers le meuble en question. Il fouilla dans les quelques dvd secrets de son ami, puis se décida sur un film avec intitulé "Folles de toi". Après avoir lancé le lecteur dvd, Puck s'installa sur le bord du lit, regardant le film commencer.

-Mais t'es sur que tout fonctionnera pour...

Puck n'osa pas terminer sa phrase, il se contenta de baisser les yeux vers l'entre jambe d'Artie. Celui-ci le rassura aussitôt :

-Demande à Brittany, tout fonctionne parfaitement.

-Ouais mais, t'sais que j'suis pas _**gay**_ hein ?

-Moi non plus. C'est la première fois que je vais pouvoir tester la sodomie sur quelqu'un.

-Mouais... J'aurais jamais pensé que j'perdrais ma _**virginalité**_ du cul avec toi...

-On dit virginité, corrigea Artie avant d'ajouter : tu peux me poser dans le lit ?

Artie ne dissimulait pas son érection qui lui déformait le pantalon, notamment grâce aux images des deux belles blondes sur la télé. Puck s'exécuta, portant Artie de son fauteuil jusqu'au lit ou il l'allongea. Le jeune homme à lunettes retira son pull, puis son t-shirt, dévoilant ainsi un torse plutôt beau. Puck le regarda longuement, ce qui amusa toujours Artie. Ce dernier retira ensuite son pantalon, puis son boxer, avant de se retrouver complètement nu, la queue en érection.

-Prêt à te faire _**défoncer**_ l'anus par mon engin ?

Puck ravala sa salive, il n'était pas réellement prêt, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le jeune homme à la crête se déshabilla à son tour. Il n'était pas pudique et Artie, comme de nombreux autres garçons dans les vestiaires, l'avait déjà vu complètement nu. Il aimait exhiber son Puckzilla aux yeux de tous.

-J'te préviens, j'te suce pas, c'était pas prévu dans le pari.

-Okay. Moi non plus.

Puck s'allongea dans le lit à côté d'Artie. Se décidant à franchir le cap, il attrapa le sexe du plus jeune entre ses doigts et le masturba quelques instants pour qu'il garde toute sa grandeur.

-T'oublie pas ce qu'on avait dit ? Pas de préparation...

-Mais tu vas me déchirer l'anus !

-C'était le deal.

Se maudissant d'avoir fait ce stupide pari, Puck brailla dans sa barbe. Il se redressa, se mettant debout sur le lit et se plaçant au dessus de l'entre jambe d'Artie. II allait devoir s'assoir et se mettre le sexe du plus jeune entre ses fesses.

-Je crois que j'aurais du prendre une dose avant de me venir.

Avalant une nouvelle fois sa salive, Puck s'accroupit, prenant la queue d'Artie entre ses doigts et la dirigeant entre ses fesses qu'il écarta au maximum. Le gland du jeune homme à lunettes trouva rapidement sa place, s'immisçant à l'intérieur de Noah assez difficilement. Ce dernier afficha une grimace et jura toutes les injures possible et inimaginables :

-Putain ça fait mal bordel de merde !

Mais Artie attrapa les hanches de Puck et l'aida à s'assoir entièrement pour prendre sa virilité en lui. Une fois que le morceau fut complètement entré, Puck ferma les yeux, cherchant à trouver le meilleur moyen de respirer sans souffrir d'avantage. Artie décida d'attendre que Puck se soit fait complètement à cette intrusion.

-T'as le cul bien serré, ça fait bizarre.

-Ouais, bah profite en pas trop longtemps okay ?

Artie encouragea alors Puck :

-Monte et redescend. J'te laisse gérer.

Puck obtempéra. Il releva ses fesses, sortant la queue d'Artie de lui même, avant de se replonger dessus. Il joua ce même cinéma plusieurs minutes, son corps s'habituant à recevoir un tel engin entre les fesses. Artie gémissait, prenait son pied, tandis que Puck avait complètement oublié le film qui passait à la télévision.

Il prenait lui aussi son pied, assez étrangement. Le sexe d'Artie avait trouvé sa partie la plus sensible à l'intérieur de lui. Assez vite, Puck attrapa son propre sexe pour se masturber tandis qu'il se faisait prendre par Artie. Les deux garçons ne tardèrent pas à jouir.

Puck s'était retiré d'Artie et branlait son sexe en même temps qu'il masturbait le sien. Ils jouirent l'un et l'autre sur le corps d'Artie dans une explosion intense de joie.

C'est à ce moment là que Puck se remémora la soirée du week-end dernier. Il était complètement saoul et avait parié avec Artie que s'il n'arrivait pas à conclure avec une nana, il accepterait de se faire prendre par lui. Et malheureusement pour le bad-boy, aucune fille ne désira de lui ce soir là.

Tandis qu'il se rhabillait, Puck annonça à son amant d'un jour :

-Personne ne doit savoir, okay ?

-Pas de problème.

Puck s'en était allé sans demander son reste, laissant Artie très satisfait de lui même finir le film qui continuait d'être diffusé sur son écran de télévision.


End file.
